The Adventures of Team Chaotix in GO City
by kpFan739
Summary: In kpFan739's hilarious spinoff of Super Sonic Team Possible, we get to experience Team Chaotix and Team Go's side of the story. So fasten your seatbelts, use your Go Team Glow, and get ready to "Go Chaotic" with The Adventures of Team Chaotix in GO City!


THE ADVENTURES OF TEAM CHAOTIX IN GO CITY! 

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Chapter 1: Teleportation**

**Previously on Super Sonic Team Possible: **

Team Possible and Team Sonic have just finished their plan to fight back against Dr. Eggman, Drakken, and Shego at Bueno Nacho after Silver teleported everyone to Middleton…well almost everyone that is. This is where our story begins.

**GO City**

Silver accidentally sent Team Chaotix over to GO City, home of Shego's brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. Espio is concerned, Charmy is mocking Vector, and Vector is certain that they ended up in the right place but he has not yet realized that they're not in Middleton.

"Come on boys, let's go find the others, after all master detectives need to have a good sense of direction, I say we should try that strange looking building that says "GO" I'm sure that's where they are?" said Vector.

"Um, Vector? They said to meet at the Middleton Bueno Nacho, according to my Ninja Senses we're not in Middleton, we're in GO City" Espio told Vector.

"Yeah Vector, your senses of direction are stupid!" Charmy blurted.

"Oh shut up Charmy, this is the right place I'm sure of it!" Vector told Espio and Charmy.

So the three of them went inside the GO Tower and as expected, Vector was wrong; this is the home of Shego's brothers, Team Go.

"Greetings strange looking people, how may Team Go be of assistance?" Hego asked.

"Let me handle this Vector, you're just gonna mess this up, Um hello there, actually we're not strange looking people and we need help getting to the Middleton Bueno Nacho to meet up with our friends." Espio told Hego.

"I see, hey wait a minute, you three aren't strange looking people!" said Hego.

Espio continued to explain to Hego but he was interrupted.

"Wow, thank you for figuring that out we're…"

"You three are new members of Team Go"

"That's not the point; can you take us to Bueno Nacho? Espio asked.

"Oh, I better get the others, HEY MEGO, WEGO, WE GOT NEW MEMBERS OF TEAM GO, COME OUT HERE AND MEET THEM!" Hego announced.

"Have you been listening to a word I said?" Espio asked annoyed.

"Is this guy for real?" asked Charmy.

"I don't think so Charmy but I'm a little creeped out!" said Vector.

Mego and Wego walked down to meet the Chaotix.

"Hi, we're the Wego twins, nice to meet ya!" Wego said.

"Yeah, I'm Charmy the Bee, this is Espio the Chameleon, and that's Vector the Crocodile!" Charmy told Wego and Mego.

Mego looked at Espio angrily.

"I don't like you!" Mego told Espio.

"Sorry!" Espio responded.

"There's only room in Team Go for one purple member, and it should be me!" Mego added.

Espio remained silent while Charmy was blurting on and on with the Wego twins, Vector was watching everything with a very scared look on his face, Hego was just standing there smiling and looking heroic. The Chaotix really need to get back to Team Possible and Team Sonic but they can't leave, they're trapped! At least it can't get any worse…right?

**Chapter 2: A Shocking Twist**

**Electronique's base**

Electronique was released from the GO City prison and her Additudinator effects wore off, now she is back to being evil. She started plotting revenge on Team Go for defeating her last time.

"I can't believe it, I was so close to ruling the world when I turned Team Go evil, but that red-haired girl had to ruin it, I'll get them, and the redhead!" Electronique said.

She continued coming up with her plan and suddenly.

"What if I drained all of GO City's power, and eventually used it to drain the power of the world?" Electronique said while grinning evilly.

"Yes, it's perfect, Team Go will be begging for mercy, and I will finally rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Electronique laughed maniacally.

"Just as soon as I beat the final boss in Sonic Generations" Electronique said while holding a PS3 controller.

**GO Tower**

Hego, Mego, the Wego twins, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were sitting in the GO Tower talking, Espio and Vector were trying to talk Hego into letting them go but he never wants members to leave the team, not after last time (Shego), anyway Charmy was looking on the bright side and playing around with the Wego twins and having a good time. Unfortunately Team Go's giant computer monitor flickered and the GO City mayor appeared on it.

"What's wrong Mayor?" Hego asked the mayor.

"It'th big trouble Hego, Electronique hath broken out of prithon again!" the mayor told Hego.

"Uh, what's up with his voice? He sounds like Sylvester the Cat!" Espio told Hego.

"Electronique has busted out of her plastic prison cell again?" Hego asked.

"No, she's still there, of course she did you big dolt!" Mego responded.

"Well, it appears we will need some assistance, from our new members…EGO, CHEGO, AND VEGO!" Hego announced.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector all did facepalms.

"Is everyone ready to save the world?" Hego asked.

"No?" Espio responded.

"Good, GO TEAM GO!" Hego announced while grabbing onto Espio, Charmy, and Vector.

Team Go and Team Chaotix flew out of the GO Tower, past GO Mountain, and over to GO City, My God, how many times will I be saying "Go" in this story? They just made it to Electronique's base.

"I hope you don't mind some shocking guests Electronique!" Hego shouted.

"Oh, look who it is, Team Go, it's been a while hasn't it?" Electronique said.

"Turn off your power draining device and stand down!" Mego told Electronique.

"Can't do that, I will drain all of GO City's power and soon the World's!" Electronique announced.

"Is she for real?" Espio asked looking at Vector.

"I don't know but she's kinda pretty" Charmy said.

Vector just looks at Charmy for a minute.

"Shocking" Vector told Charmy.

"No matter, I'm going to destroy all of you!" Electronique shouted as she blasted Team Go and Team Chaotix with electricity.

"You've just crossed the line" Espio said as he threw his Ninja Shuriken at Electronique, she shot it with electricity and fell onto the ground.

"Not afraid of a Ninja Star are you? What about BEE STINGS!?" Charmy said as he started stinging Electronique.

"AAAAHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY PEST!" Electronique shouted as she zapped Charmy.

"You're up Vector, Cough Cough" Charmy told Vector.

"Here we go!" Vector said as Espio and Charmy jumped into his mouth.

Vector spat Espio and Charmy out and knocked Electronique onto the ground.

"Electronique, what doesn't conduct electricity?" Hego asked Electronique while grabbing onto her neck.

"Umm, rubber?" Electronique responded. .

"Nope, A PUNCH IN THE FACE!" Hego shouted as he started punching Electronique in the face.

"EGO, CHEGO, VEGO, NOW!" Hego told Espio, Charmy, and Vector.

"For the last time we're not members of Team Go!" Espio and Vector shouted simultaneously.

Team Chaotix got out their rock instruments and brutally rocked Electronique's world; it was their Team Blast from Sonic Heroes. Espio was playing his electric guitar, Charmy was beating his drums, and Vector was "singing?" loudly and brutally, causing a giant electrical explosion. We then cut to Electronique being arrested again.

"NO, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE, I'LL BE BACK TEAM GO!" Electronique told Team Go.

"Yeah, whatever Miss Sparks a lot!" Mego called Electronique.

The GO City police took Electronique away, Hego thanked the Chaotix for their help and they went back to the GO Tower.

**Chapter 3: What Happens Next?**

**GO Tower**

Team Go and Team Chaotix were once again sitting at the table in the GO Tower, Hego, Mego, and Wego were going on about how cool the battle was, and Espio, Charmy, and Vector, they still wanted to catch up with Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"Well, this has been fun Hego, but we really need to go back to Team Possible and Team Sonic now" Espio told Hego.

"Awww, but we haven't talked to you guys about Teamwork or should I say GO Operation!" Hego responded.

Espio looked at Vector a little scared.

"Vector, punch a hole in the wall NOW!" Espio told Vector.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector ran to a wall in the GO Tower and Vector smashed a hole in the wall for them to escape.

"Wait, NO, We don't want to lose more members!" Hego said.

"What, more members? You mean someone else quit your team previously?" Espio asked.

"Yes, you see that green chair by the table?" Hego pointed to the chair.

"Yeah? I thought that was put in for me" Vector said.

"It was actually the seat of our sister, Shego" Hego told the Chaotix.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector were shocked to find out Shego was their sister.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming!" Charmy said.

"It's true, she was once a hero just like the rest of us, we protected GO City from evil for a long time but the more we fought it, the more Shego liked evil, when she went bad we all broke up for a while, until Kim Possible came along and brought us back together, even without Shego" Hego explained.

"She and Drakken teamed up with our arch enemy, Dr. Eggman, they're plotting something big, we really need to go and stop them" Espio told Team Go.

"Well, I guess we better…get you three to Middleton!" Hego announced.

Team Go and Team Chaotix got all of their equipment for fighting evil, loaded it up in Team Go's ship. Unfortunately the computer monitor flickered on again. It was the Mathter.

"I'm back with a new equation for GO City!" the Mathter announced.

"Oh no, not again!" Vector said.

"GO TEAM GO!" Hego announced as he, Mego, and the Wego twins flew out of the roof of the GO Tower.

The Chaotix were just looking up at the sky.

"Quick, let's take the ship while they're gone!" Espio said.

"Good idea!" Vector responded.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector took Team Go's ship and flew it over to Middleton. Unfortunately for them Team Go caught up with them and went into the ship with them and they all went to Middleton to help Team Possible and Team Sonic defeat the real Badniks…DRAKKEN, SHEGO, AND DR. EGGMAN!

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
